Gordon (Marvel)
Gordon is an Inhuman and antagonist who protects the rest of the Inhuman population. Appearances ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Gordon became an Inhuman and lost his eyes. He also had the ability to teleport. As Skye became an Inhuman, Gordon was contacted by Jiaying to find her and Raina. When Raina was cornered by agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., using his gift Gordon appeared and saved her from an imminent death. Tired of Zabo's actions, Gordon went to Manitowoc, Wisconsin to prevent another madness of the Doctor. Gordon appeared and took Zabo to Afterlife and locked him in a room hoping to calm down. He explained to Zabo his reasons for lock him, the Doctor told Gordon that he just did it to protect them from S.H.I.E.L.D., though for Gordon he was just an experiment. The Doctor asked would happen to him, Gordon replied that he was not who decided. Gordon visited Skye to inform her that there was a place where she could learn to control her powers. She thanked him but decided to stay with SHIELD, he then told her to call when she needs it. When Skye used her powers against Bobbi Morse and Agent Tomas Calderon, he appeared and took her to Afterlife. Gordon met with Jiaying to discuss the gift of Raina and how it it would be useful to prevent any future threat. However, Jiaying was not sure about that because she did not trust Raina. The meeting was interrupted by Skye, who wished to speak to her mother. He later took Skye and Cal to Milwaukee. When Sunil Bakshi and the HYDRA operatives broke into the building, he took Skye to safety. When Skye realized that Lincoln was trapped in the building, she asked Gordon for him, which he accepted. Gordon returned seconds later and informed her that Lincoln had been captured by HYDRA. She asked him to return but he refused because he barely survived his encounter with HYDRA. He later took Skye to SHIELD base due a Raina's vision, since she had seen Skye saved Lincoln Campbell from HYDRA. Over time, Gordon and Raina became great friends until he believed she invented her visions. Gordon warned Jiaying that she could be conspiring against her in order to be the new leader of the inhumans. He witnessed Raina's murder at the hands of Jiaying. When Jiaying started a war against SHIELD, he served Jiaying as her deputy. During the war, he was accidentally killed by Leo Fitz. Powers and Abilites Gordon is a Inhuman who achieved his Genetic Super Abilites and Powers after going under Terrigenesis * 'Eyelessness:' After undergoing terrigenesis, Gordon has no eyes, allowing himself to become immune to various methods of blinding him. ** 'Blindness Immunity:' Again, he has become immune to whatever tactics of blinding him during battle. ** 'Blindsight:' Ever since he attempted to use terrigenesis to obtain modifications in order to gain powers, his lost his sight because his eyes were gone. However, despite this, he has obtained a brand new vision overtime, allowing him to perceive things that other people couldn't. * 'Teleportation: 'Gordon has the power to teleport were ever he wants on Earth, that way he can find Inhumans and potential Inhumans and bring them to the Afterlife Sanctuary. ** 'Force-Field Generation: 'Whenever he teleports, Gordon generates a blue energy force field to protect himself and the people he teleports away, this unique power allows him to safely teleport Inhumans and Potential Inhumans away without any injuries. * 'Enhanced Strength: '''This unique ability allows him to defend himself against his enemies and better withstand enemy attacks. Gallery GordonRaina.png JiayingGordon.png EyelessMan1.png Category:Males Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Stub Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Villains